organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Donnie DiMeo
Donatello "The Runt" DiMeo is a Capo and Chief Mechanic of the Leone Crime Family and personal friend of Toni Leone. Early life Donnie was born in lower Quenns where he was bombarded with drug pushers and robberies but at a young age he loved to fix cars and he was good at it to. one day Vito Leone's car needed tuning so he took it to his fathers mechanics shop. his father was not there as he was in the back doing inventory of the parts they had so he to so 15 year old Donnie decided to fix Vito's car. His father was furious and yet amazed at his sons skill. Years later Donnie's father died is a blotched robbery of the garage and Donnie took over the family business and renamed it Donnie's Garage. Joining the Family 4 years later Then Leone Family Capo: Toni Leone met Donnie in an restaurant, while meeting with his father, A few minuets later Vito recognized him, and began talking with Donnie. Toni saw him as a potential asset for his crew, so when his meeting with Vito was over he went up to him and said he needed a mechanic (which was a lie) and Toni brought a car to Donnie's Garage, a car he personal sabotaged and within 5 minutes Donnie told him what was wrong and he will fix it, Damian then told him he knew what was wrong and was testing him and then he made him an offer, to join his crew. Donnie was interested in Toni's Proposal, and joined the Leone Crime family. Becoming a Capo Toni chose Donnie out of 3 Enforcers who were nominated to be a replacement for Micheal Tessio Sr., Micheal Tessio Jr. and Al Pelosi the Capos for the New York City Crews, Al and Mike Sr. died within months of each other and Micheal Jr. who was being sent to the Badfellas crew in Ontario. Toni chose him because of his loyalty and his skills he is considered the most tactical minded of the Leone capo's capable of planing for any possible enemy plan and countering it with relative ease. Personality Donnie acts laid back and relaxed most of the time, but can get rather tense in times of high stress. He likes to think all plans and actions through and doesn't want to do any risky decisions. When angered he'll get aggressive and violent and has no hesitation about killing people whom he thinks deserve it. However, he also has his limit about killing; he had trouble killing Two Leones who tried to stage a coup backed by the Mangano Family, because he considered them as his friends in the past. He also often asks John if killing so many people is necessary. Donnie's additude about murder seems to be that he's capable to do it in cold blood but needs a good reason to do so. Donnie always acts by the orders he's given, even if he doesn't like them, however, he makes sure to voice his discomfort in these cases. Personal life Donnie lives in a rather posh penthouse on New York's upper west side, In his free time he can be found jogging in central park with his bodyguards or at his Garage in the Bronx which he still owns despite no being a multi-millionaire. Donnie also owns a small stake in the New York Rangers hockey team of which he is a fan. Police Data file Surname: DiMeo First Name: Donnie Age: 30 Place of Birth: New York City (The Bronx), New York Affiliations: Known member of the Leone Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *2002 - Hijacking *2003 - Petty Larceny *2004 - Possession of Stolen Property *2005 - Possession of Stolen Property Notes: * Capitan in the New York based Leone Crime Syndicate. * Believed to be in charge of operations in New York City * Often seen in meany different restaurants in Little Italy. * Believed to run several fencing operations. * Personal friend of the Leone brothers. * Suspected in several high value hijackings. Trivia * He leads a very large crew. * While he is a mechanic, he is also a Tactical genius. ** Donnie is the only Person Toni will Let fix his Cars. * His wife's name in: Lynn Price. * Donnie is often called: Runt due to his diminutive stature he is 5'3. ** He is never the less A very capable fighter and shot. * Toni Is very Protective of him and often shields him of the insults of Tom. * Does not have a Napoleon complex like meany short people. Category:Criminals